L'Aigle Noir et le Cygne Blanc
by Eldar-Melda
Summary: Un jeune danseur étoile reçoit le visite nocturne de son amant, tous deux partent et se rendent dans la maison de Sôsuke...


**Disclaimer: **Les personnages utilisés ici ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété exclusive de Tite Kubo.

_**Giselle, ou les Wilis**_ est un ballet-pantomime en deux actes composé par Adolphe Adam sur un livret de Théophile Gautier. La chorégraphie originale est de Jean Coralli et Jules Perrot.

**Source:** _**Wikipedia**_. :)

Premier slash, soyez indulgents, j'ai mis un M par sécurité et n'hésitez pas à me dire si ça convient ou pas. :) Univers Alternatif bien sur. :)

* * *

><p><strong>L'Aigle Noir et le Cygne Blanc<strong>

Il sentit l'air épouser la forme de son corps à chacun de ses mouvements, rendant encore plus intense le plaisir de danser. Il ferma les yeux pour ressentir les effets de la danse envahir son être à une vitesse incroyable comme si on avait versé un liquide divin dans ses veines. Ichigo sourit de plaisir et bondit comme un cerf sur la scène de l'opéra, toutes les filles s'extasièrent devant tant de grâce et se pâmèrent devant lui. Elles le désiraient toutes que ce soit la grande Shihôin Yoruichi, noble, épouse d'un scientifique et ingénieur renommé ou la jeune Riruka, femme de chambre qui ne pouvait se payer une place assise. Elle était donc contrainte de rester debout pendant toute la durée du ballet tout en-haut, se contentant de gémir de désir à chacun de ses mouvements.

Ichigo était la vedette du tout-Paris, on venait le voir et l' acclamer tous les soirs – même les époux jaloux ne pouvaient s'empêcher de trouver le jeune homme beau et alléchant à souhait. Ils vouaient un culte à toutes ses prouesses divines aurait-on dit. Son maître devait être singulièrement fier de son jeune pupille et il devait le garder jalousement et précieusement auprès de lui. On osait à peine imaginer l'entrainement draconien que lui imposait tous les jours pendant près de quatorze heures son maître. Les femmes rien qu'en y pensant se sentirent exclues de ce cercle privilégié entre un maître plus que sévère et un jeune prodige.

Le danseur vedette de l'Opéra de Paris effectua quelques mouvements pour son final et sortit sous les vivats des spectateurs qui demandèrent à le voir encore une fois. Ichigo s'exécuta de bonne grâce et les spectateurs le saluèrent encore un fois? Le chorégraphe demanda au chef d'orchestre de jouer encore une fois l'air d'Albrecht, l'amant de Giselle, qui avait été sur le point de mourir en raison des Wilis, des fantômes de jeunes filles ayant trop dansé mais grâce à Giselle, il avait survécu.

Ichigo dansa encore une fois les mouvements exigeant une grande rapidité et une endurance à toute épreuve. Il sentit encore une fois ses muscles s'étirer sous l'effort et ses pieds voler comme s'il était un oiseau et la magie du spectacle reprit, les filles admirèrent une fois de plus le corps d'athlète du jeune homme qui se mouvait avec une telle grâce qu'on croirait que ce n'était pas un être humain mais un ange venu du Paradis pour les envouter tous et les emmener avec lui par-devers la mort.

Les lumières s'éteignirent et Ichigo se sentit soulevé dans les airs par des câbles que des hommes tiraient en coulisses. On ralluma les lampes et les spectateurs applaudirent à tout rompre, le ballet ayant été grandiose. Puis les spectateurs sortirent dans la grande salle de l'Opéra pour y déguster les mets les plus raffinés de Paris. Un homme se trouvait parmi eux et il n'avait perdu une miette du spectacle. Il avait une aura assez effrayante, très peu osait l'approcher et il semblait que lui-même s'intéressait peu à toutes ces parades, une unique chose l'intéressait ce soir... Il sourit mystérieusement et certaines femmes le regardèrent avec gourmandise, parmi lesquelles se trouvait la jeune Hinamori Momo, Marquise et fiancée du jeune Hitsugaya Tôshirô qui n'apprécia guère les attentions que sa fiancée portait sur l'homme aux cheveux sombres plaqués en arrière.

Ce dernier se fondit dans la foule et aperçut son vieux rival en affaires Urahara Kisuke au bras de sa ravissante épouse Shihôin Yoruichi. Les deux hommes se regardèrent brièvement mais suffisamment dans les yeux pour savoir que l'un et l'autre étaient présents mais que la trêve ne serait que de courtes durée.

En coulisses, le jeune Ichigo se leva de sa chaise, enleva son maquillage, révélant ainsi son véritable visage. Il souriait doucement, la soirée ayant été une fois de plus splendide, il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire en son propre succès mais son mentor Hirako Shinji lui avait assuré du reste.

_-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, tu te rendras compte à quel point c'est profitable, tous t'acclament et peut-être devrais-tu en profiter toi aussi? _

_Ichigo avait ensuite répondu:_

_-Ce succès n'est pas ce pourquoi je danse, la danse n'est qu'une passion._

_Il s'était retourné et n'avait donc pas vu la lueur de déception dans les yeux de son mentor._

Ichigo sentit qu'il avait pris la bonne décision ce soir-là et qu'il ne ferait pas la tournée de toutes les salles des opéras les plus en vu de l'Europe malgré son succès étourdissant dans la capitale de France. Mais Hirako Shinji n'était pas de cet avis, Ichigo aurait pu monter une fortune colossale et Shinji rêvait secrètement de vivre avec lui, étant tombé amoureux de lui dès qu'il avait vu dans cette ruelle avec cette ancienne ballerine qui lui donnait des leçons. Etant sans le sou, Ichigo ne pouvait payer ses cours avec elle mais Shinji était passé par là et avait pris Ichigo sous son aile sans rien demander en retour – ce que la vieille dame, Retsu, avait trouvé généreux de la part du grand chorégraphe.

Puis, Shinji l'avait aidé à maîtriser l'art de la danse et Ichigo avait évolué très rapidement, grimpant sans grande difficulté les échelons de l'Opéra de Paris. Beaucoup accoururent pour connaître le nom de la nouvelle trouvaille d'Hirako Shinji et tout l'avaient applaudi avec la plus grande ferveur.

-Ichigo! l'appela une voix familière, interrompant ses rêveries.

L'interpelé se retourna et et constata avec stupéfaction que son ami Renji avait déjà enfile un costume de ville, il avait un rendez-vous galant avec son amant le noble Kuchiki Byakuya qui dirigeait un magasin de vêtements pour dames. Tous deux avaient leur propre succès auprès de la gent féminine cependant aucun d'eux ne semblait vouloir leur tenir compagnie, prétextant un travail énorme et de lourdes responsabilités.

-Renji?

Son ami lui sourit avec fierté:

-Byakuya a enfin accepté que nous nous montrions en public.

Ichigo lui rendit son sourire:

-Je t'avais dit qu'il le ferait un jour.

Renji rit doucement:

-Tu l'a vu une fois de plus, tu as toujours su lire dans les coeurs des gens, c'est ce que tout le monde aime chez toi.

Sur ce, Renji le laissa seul face à son miroir pour la soirée, Ichigo sachant pertinemment que son maître le laisserait faire ce qu'il voulait pour une fois. Il soupira de soulagement, il appréciait Shinji et il ne voulait pas le décevoir. Il rentrerait et dormirait plus tôt que d'habitude pour être plus reposé que d'accoutumée pour l'entrainement qui commençait tôt le matin sous l'égide d'un Shinji de plus en plus exigeant et... étonnamment doux ces derniers jours. Pas que ça déplaisait à Ichigo mais il trouvait étrange que son maître le traitait comme s'il était un objet précieux – il ne l'avait jamais traité de cette manière. Que se passait-il dans la tête de son mentor...

Mais une autre voix profonde cette fois – reconnaissable entre toutes – le fut sursauter.

-Très bon spectacle.

L'homme incurva ses lèvres pour montrer son approbation et Ichigo se leva pour le toiser de toute sa hauteur. Il avait déjà rencontré l'homme par le passé et chaque rencontre apportait son lot de malheurs – cet homme était profondément malfaisant et pourtant quelque chose en lui l'attirait plus que tout. Il était Marchand d'Art et s'intéressait aux belles choses, il n'était donc pas surprenant qu'il s'intéresse d'aussi près au jeune homme. Ichigo l'avait d'abord accueilli avec curiosité dans sa loge la première fois et il avait tout de suite vu la puissance qui se dégageait de cet homme.

Puis, cet homme qui répondait au nom d'Aizen Sôsuke l'avait vu de plus en plus souvent ayant montré plus que de l'intérêt par la suite vis-à-vis de jeune homme qui répondait (à sa propre stupeur) aux avances de l'homme. Ichigo représentait sa douceur et Aizen représentait pour l'autre la force et la puissance.

-Sôsuke.

Il avait répondu avec une chaleur réelle dans sa voix, au fond de lui, il était ravi de le revoir et rêvait de sentir ses lèvres dans le creux de sa nuque. Bien entendu, ils veillaient à ce que Shini ne soit pas au courant des ces visites, ne portant guère dans son coeur Aizen Sôsuke pour une rivalité aux raisons obscures. Cependant Ichigo avait compris entre deux mots qu'Aizen lui avait volé un amant autrefois et Shinji n'avait pas pu le supporter – il sentait qu'il était pris entre deux feux et qu'il devrait choisir mais son âme toute entière vibrait au nom d'Aizen Sôsuke.

-Es-tu libre ce soir?

Ichigo sourit, comment osait-il poser une telle question?

-Bien entendu. Je le suis pour toi et juste pour toi.

Ces paroles firent sourire l'homme en face de lui qui lui tendit la main en un geste séducteur, Ichigo posa sa main sur celle qu'on lui tendait galamment et posa sa main sur le bras de son amant. Ce dernier l'entraina à l'arrière de l'Opéra de Paris où les attendait une voiture avec des chevaux robustes au poil lustré. Le cocher, Kaname regarda son patron avec un air interrogateur :

-Où allons-nous?

Aizen le regarda comme si c'était l'évidence même:

-Nous rentrons.

Ichigo avait toujours eu un peu peur du cocher, il ne lui inspirait guère confiance et c'était comme s'il avait commis un acte regrettable par le passé. Il l'observait d'un air dubitatif, de plus Kaname était aveugle mais Sôsuke lui avait toujours affirmé que Kanama jouait la comédie devant beaucoup de gens et qu'il était réellement capable de voir, selon lui, il valait mieux cacher certaines aptitudes pour mieux surprendre – un Marchand d'Art étant souvent menacé.

-Sôsuke?

-Oui, mon amour?

Ichigo hésita avant de poser sa question:

-Pourquoi fais-tu passer Kaname pour un aveugle?

Aizen regarda Ichigo droit dans les yeux avant dé répondre:

-Il est capable de tuer avec une précision imparable, nombreux sont ceux qui sont morts face à lui pour avoir osé le sous-estimer.

Ichigo avala difficilement la nouvelle même si se doutant que Sôsuke avait commis des actes irréparables dans le passé pour arriver à sa position actuelle, l'entendre dire causait toujours un choc terrible. Il avait ouï dire de même que Tôsen avait massacré l'assassin de sa femme, il n'y avait pas cru un mot jusqu'à aujourd'hui, on se devait d'être prudent en compagnie de cet homme. Aizen tuait ceux qui osaient se mettre en travers de sa route et Ichigo avait déjà accepté l'obscurité qui régnait en maîtresse absolue dans le coeur de son amant. Il l'aimait tellement même si cet amour ne serait pas aux goûts de certains, il le sentait, quand ils oseraient enfin se montrer aux yeux de tous en particulier sous ceux de Shinji qui vouait une haine sans commune mesure à l'encontre de Sôsuke.

Puis ils s'arrêtèrent devant la haut portail de fer et de platine qui ouvrait sur la demeure de Sôsuke, ce dernier avait fait spécialement venir des artisans asiatiques pour façonner et décorer son manoir, Aizen étant un grand admirateur de la civilisation japonaise. Ichigo avait toujours beaucoup aime son manoir, il lui évoquait l'exotisme des pays asiatiques avec les panneau en feuille de riz et les armatures boisées des pagodes. Il fit quelques pas au bras de Sôsuke tout en saluant chaleureusement Tôsen.

Une ombre avança au même moment à leur rencontre et cette ombre sourit diaboliquement en voyant les deux tourteaux attachés au bras l'un de l'autre – que c'était romantique! Elle rit doucement et ce rire pouvait donner la chair de poule à ceux ne connaissaient pas cet être. Ichimaru Gin, un homme pouvant tuer en un claquement de doigt et de plusieurs façons un homme et connaissait toute une série de poisons et leurs antidotes - il avait appris toutes ces techniques au contact d'Asiatiques, il était considéré comme un des meilleurs gardes du corps. Rien que l'évocation de son nom semait la terreur parmi les ennemis d'Aizen.

-Avez-vous fait un agréable voyage? demanda-t-il de sa voix douce et effrayante.

Aizen sourit narquoisement:

-Avec Tôsen, nous faisons toujours un agréable voyage, Gin.

Ce dernier parut singulièrement surpris et déçu par cette remarque, il mima à la perfection un air de chien battu.

-Ne joue pas à ça avec moi, tu le sais très bien.

-Pardon Aizen-sama.

Un délicat fumet parvint à ce moment précis à leurs narines, le dîner était servi mais un jeune serviteur vint l'annoncer de lui-même. Il se nommait Yukio, avait des cheveux blonds et des yeux turquoise, on le disait capable d'enfermer un homme de diverses manières dans un endroit sans qu'on le remarque – un synonyme du mot perfection pour Aizen. C'était une des nombreuses raisons pour lesquelles il avait engagé le jeune homme.

-Le dîner est servi, j'espère que vous avez fait bon voyage, monsieur. Le dîner est servi dans le Salon Etoilé.

Le Salon Etoilé, un petit salon dont la vue portait sur le grand jardin du manoir de Sôsuke, il était nommé ainsi en raison des nombreuses petites lumières qui étaient accrochées aux murs offrant ainsi plus d'intimité au couple. Ichigo appréciait particulièrement cet endroit car il pouvait se retrouver lui-même et réfléchir correctement tout en contemplant avec une attention le visage seigneurial de son amant.

Le jeune Yukio les mena respectueusement dans le petit salon où les attendait patiemment des petits mets délicats qui mélangeaient savamment des mets d'Orient et d'Occident, Yukio et Giriko, le cuisinier étaient passés maîtres en l'art culinaire. Ulquiorra, un jeune homme au regard froid comme la glace leur ouvrit la porte en s'inclinant. Ichigo le salua de même même si Sôsuke lui disait que c'était inutile, Ulquiorra faisant juste ce pour quoi il était payé, rien de plus.

Ils dînèrent dans le plus grand silence, ne se regardant dans les yeux que pour obtenir des réponses sur l'autre. Ils osèrent toucher leurs mains seulement quelques instants après, aimant le contact de l'un et de l'autre. Puis ils finirent leur repas et passèrent dans certains couloirs secrets – voulant un peu de discrétion. Ichigo effleura la nuque de Sôsuke de ses lèvres et ce dernier lui caressa langoureusement les hanches.

Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent et Ichigo fut plaqué contre le mur, il répondit en penchant sa tête sur le côté et Aizen saisit cette occasion pour lui baiser doucement le cou à la manière d'un vampire. Ils continuèrent ainsi leurs jeux jusqu'à leur arrivée devant la porte de la chambre de Sôsuke qu' Ichigo ouvrit sans ménagement le désirant plus que jamais.

Ses yeux étaient emplis de désirs et Aizen répondit goulument a ses avances, il le prit dans ses bras tout en le couvrant de baisers et le déposa sur le lit. Ichigo se positionna sur le long de ses dernier et Aizen se mit à quatre pattes au-dessus de sa proie faisant glisser ses mains le long de son corps fin et musclé résultant de longues années d'entrainement quotidien.

Ils déboutonnèrent avec beaucoup de lenteur la chemise de chacun et ils touchèrent avec beaucoup de pudeur le torse de l'autre. Le torse d'Aizen était puissant, ayant pratiqué l'escrime et les arts martiaux pendant de nombreuses années Leur bouches s'effleurèrent et leur baiser s'approfondit aussitôt, Ichigo gémit légèrement de plaisir.

Ils retirèrent rapidement le pantalon de l'autre et ils furent bientôt nus l'un contre l'autre, accentuant ainsi le désir. Aizen prit les jambes d'Ichigo et les ramenèrent sur son corps, Ichigo avait tellement attendu ce moment où ils ne seraient plus qu'un.

-Vient, vite... soupira-t-il.

Sôsuke lui baisa le torse et répondit avec gourmandise au désir d'Ichigo. Il prit un doigt et prépara la pénétration pour éviter trop de souffrance à Ichigo, son anus fut bientôt humide et Aizen décréta que son jeune amant était prêt. Il le regarda une dernière fois dans les yeux mais Ichigo resta sur sa position, il le voulait maintenant plus que jamais.

-Ca va faire mal, mais détends-toi...

Aizen le pénétra et Ichigo fut directement dans un autre monde, jamais il n'avait éprouvé un tel plaisir auparavant. Aizen fit quelques mouvements de va-et-vient et bientôt un orgasme les prit tous les deux et les laissèrent pantelants sur le lit de Sôsuke. Ichigo s'endormit quelques instant après sur le torse musclé de son amant qui sourit face à tant de douceur.

Le lendemain, ils s'éveillèrent, béas. La nuit qu'ils venaient de passer resterait à jamais gravée dans leurs mémoires. Plus tard, ils osèrent enfin se montrer en public et ils ne purent éviter les vives critiques du clergé et de la société, l'homosexualité étant vivement réprimée en ce début du XXe siècle. Ils durent affronter la jalousie à peine voilée de Shinji et Ichigo fut renvoyé de l'Opéra. Ichigo affronta également la vive jalousie des nombreuses prétendantes de son amant et Aizen dut faire face à la même épreuve avec celles d'Ichigo. Urahara Kisuke respecta à la grande surprise d'Aizen les choix des deux amants croyant en l'amour.

* * *

><p>Ca vous a plus ? Laissez une review pour montrer votre déception, émettre une critique ou simplement si vous aimez. Ca m'aiderait beaucoup pour ce genre.<p>

* * *

><p>Parce que votre opnion compte beaucoup pour moi, j'ai crée un forum exprès pour répondre aux reviews anon comme on les appelle, celles qui viennent des lecteurs qui n'ont pas de compte ici. :)<p>

.net /forum /Reviews_Reply/94251/ (enlevez les espaces ou jetez un coup d'oeil sur mon profil)


End file.
